Taking It In: A Brother's Conflict FanFic
by Ninjagirl21
Summary: What happens when Ema introduces her four sisters to her thirteen brothers? Chaos! The girls now have to learn how to deal with the crazy antics of the Asahina brothers, who have gone from developing feelings for Ema to one of the girls. Follow the lives of the girls as they deal with family, life, and love. I know the summary is crap, but the story is so awesome! So just read it!
1. Prologue: 00

**Hello people of the world! I know that each and every one of you is most likely pissed that I haven't updated my other story. I just want to say that first off, I am going to put that one on hiatus for awhile so that I can focus on a new story. I know the just about all of you want to kill me right now for typing that, but you can't because you are nowhere near me, so ha!**

**Any-who, this is a Brother's Conflict fanfic, and for those of you who know this anime, way to go! For those that don't look it up and tell me what you think of it in the reviews. ****THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**** But the first chapter will be out soon and the chapters will continue to come out on a weekly basis because I'm using this new program called 'Evernote' which is really awesome ! Typing is hard and I realize that I've taken up** **a lot of your time, so just read and enjoy!**

* * *

So, this is just a little introduction for the characters in this story. I want to make it a note that the story is going to take place after the weding, just because by then, everyone is introduced and it will be easier to follow. For you and for me. Well, here goes nothing!

Hinata Kana

Age: 18

Hair & Eyes: Waistlength black hair & bright green, neon eyes

Bio: Technically, Kana would be considered the oldest child, but since she was adopted after Ema, it makes her the second oldest, theoretically speaking of course. She's the one that's had it rough, being adopted so many times, only to be placed back in the same place you hate. She was eventually adopted by Rintarou when she was around sixteen. Kana doesn't talk alot, especially to strangers and people she's just meet. The only thing she'll say to them is 'ah' and nothing more. She will whisper to Ema and the others if she wants to say something, but will not hesitate to use brute force if neccessary. Her messy bangs cover her eyes, making it impossible for anyone to see them, onyl if she gets super angry will you notice her heart -stopping green, neon eyes.

Hinata Nagisa

Age: 15

Hair & Eyes: Necklength strawberry blond hair & orange eyes

Bio: Nagisa's parents were good friends with Rintarou, so when her parents died, Rintarou took her in when Ema was eight, thus, making Nagisa seven at the time. She is known for her singing and dancing and is often away during summer vacations because of it. But, Rintarou makes sure that she goes to school when it is in session. Nagisa isn't a people person and that is something that has always gotten her in trouble in the past. The reason she has a problem with people is because she never give people a chance to prove themselves. She has 'Marie Antoinette' Syndrome, which causes her hair to go stark white when she's stressed out or angry. Nagisa is also a very good liar, most often using this extraordinary 'power' to help her and her sisters get themselves out of nasty messes.

Hinata Rin

Age: 16

Hair & Eyes: Midback cream hair & white eyes

Bio: Rin actually isn't from Japan. She was adopted when Rintarou was in Hawaii during one of his adventures. Her entire village has been wiped out by a massive volcano and she was the only survivor when Rintarou found her. When he bought her home, she wanted to listen to music like the kids in school that she passed by when she was in Hawaii. As a result, Rintarou bought her a pair of blue headphones and an Ipod. Rin is usually almost always seen with her headphones on, and as a result, she can't hear anyone or anything. But, she can read lips as a result and can even go as far as figuring out what you are going to say next. Rin can also read your emotions just by looking at your face, which is why she wears glasses, so that she doesn't have to keep reading faces everywhere she goes.

Hinata Umi

Age: 17

Hair & Eyes: Short white hair & blue eyes

Bio: Umi is Ema's best friend, the later having meet in middle school. Umi parents didn't want her, so when she turned thirteen, they had her sign emancipation papers and left her alone in an apartment with all the money she needed. Eventually, Ema found out and insisted that she live with her since she didn't have anybody to lean on family wise. Umi comes from a traditional family, so therefore, she plays traditional sports, like kyu-do, kendo, aikido, etc. She also eidetic memory, which lets her recall anything that she's read, seen, or even heard. Umi can come off as a little hard headed and very stubborn when she sets her sights on something. Because her hair is white, Umi likes to dye her hair in weird and crazy colors just to show that she is not all nuts and bolts. She can have fun, too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! The real chapter will be up later on today! And again, sorry for my long absence! I am back!**


	2. Every Strike Counts: 01

**Here's that chapter I promised you! NOW...it's time for the disclaimer. The characters will do it next time, but for now...**

**I don't own brother's conflict or any brands/music/real life (rl) objects in this fanfic, just my super, rocking' characters. If I did, trsut me, Ema wouldv'e chosen someone by now AND there would already be news of a second season.**

**Now go forth and be readin'!**

* * *

With the wedding over, there wasn't anything to do, except stay for the reception. Ema watched on as she silently wished in her mind that her father find all the happiness that he wanted. Of course, everyone was happy with the new couple, but some people just didn't want to go to the wedding. It wasn't that they were jealous of the good looking adventurer or of the successful business woman. Hell, it wasn't even because they were busy and had other things to do. And by some people, I mean a select group of girls, four to be exact.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for daddy and Miwa-san, but did he really have to pull me out of the competition to come to this thing?!" a girl with strawberry blond hair said. Her hair was in a bun, which accented the yellow dress that she was wearing with golden shoes to match. Currently she was seething with rage, and you could definitely see it in her orange eyes that looked that they would burst into flames at any minute.

"I think you're overreacting, Nagisa. You should be happy for papa and Miwa-san. Besides, it's hard to get pissed when they look like they're in love." the girl with white hair said. She wore a mint green halter dress with matching flats and was holding a glass with champagne with it in her hand. "Aren't I right, Rin?" the girl said. Not yet getting an answer, she looked around to notice that her sister was not in sight

"She went to the buffet with Ema awhile ago, Umi." Nagisa said as she went over to join her sisters.

Umi followed suit, only to get lost in the crowd.

"Rin, why did you come over here if you weren't hungry?" Ema sighed as she talked to a girl with headphones over her ears. Her cream hair was pulled back and she was currently tugging at her blue jumper dress and light blue flats. "Rin, are you even listening to me?" Ema said a bit louder.

"What?" Rin said as she looked up, noticing a very pissed look on Ema's face.

"Never mind, just follow me. There are some people you have to meet."

Ema took Rin's hand and went through the crowd. She finally stopped at a table where thirteen males were sitting. 'Why the hell does she want to show me this?' Rin thought as she fiddled with her headphones. 'If this is supposed to be a riddle, I should tell her that I really don't have the patience to play her game.' Rin thought a little pissed.

"Finally! I found you! Me and Umi were looking for you over at the buffet table and-"

"Umi's not with you." Rin said blatantly.

"Ema, who are these lovely ladies?" a man with blond hair said.

"Oh, Kaname-san, these are my sisters." Ema said. A couple of the boys managed to just stand there and gawk at her before they realized what they were doing and stopped, and some were just too shocked to say anything.

"Ema, you never told us that you had sisters!" a boy with white hair said.

"Well, Ema never told us that we had this many brothers! I mean, jeez!" Nagisa said with wide eyes.

"There you are! I cannot believe you left me there. I was stuck in the middle of the frickin' crowd! But, I did manage to find Kana." Umi said as she held the hand of a very pale girl. Her back hair went down to her waist and contrasted with the white mini dress she was wearing. She wore black flats with her outfit, too.

The boys were absolutely taken aback by the sudden addition to their family, if not shocked. They were all sitting there, each thinking about what they had gotten themselves into.

"Are they just going to sit there like that? It's creeping me out a little." Umi said.

One of the brother cleared their throats and began to introduce the others.

"S-sorry about that. My name is Masaomi. I'm the oldest." a man with messy, brown hair said. "The person sitting to my left is Wataru. He's the youngest." Masaomi pointed to a boy with really light brown hair.

"Hi! I can't wait to start living with my new onii-san's!" Wataru said as Masaomi patted him on the head.

"My name is Kaname and I'm the third oldest." Kaname said as he winked at Umi, who in turn looked at him wide eyed as shivers were going down her spine.

"I'm Ukyo, the second oldest, the person to my right is Hikaru and he's the fourth oldest." Rin looked from Ukyo to Hikaru and was very confused.

"Are you sure she's a he because she looks very nice and mysterious in that dress." Rin said, causing the brothers to laugh.

"Thank you, but I'm a man, but I also right noir novels, so I dress up to get my information form criminals!" Hikaru said.

"Well, I don't like reading nor do I read, so yeah." Rin said as she changed the song on her Ipod. 'Isn't that a little promiscuous, though?' Rin thought as she tapped her feet on the ground.

"How can she not hear us and still answer us?" Wataru said.

"She can read your lips. It's actually very scary." Nagisa explained.

"Well, anyway, this is Iori. He's the tenth child." Kaname said as a boy with gray hair waved to the girls.

"I'm very glad to have you all, as well as Ema, be apart of our family." Iori said.

"No problem. Glad to be here." Nagisa said.

"My names is Tsubaki!" a guy with white hair said. "The identical looking devil next to me is Azuza and the not so identical looking one is Natsume." Tsubaki finished. Azuza, the guy with the black hair and glasses waved to the girls while Natsume gave them a nod.

"I just want to make sure, but are you and Tsubaki, like, twins?" Nagisa asked as she scratched her head.

"No stupid. More like they're triplets, right?" Umi asked Azuza.

"Yup. Tsubaki and I are identical twins and we're triplets with Natsume, but he's fraternal because his egg split." Azuza explained.

"Tsubaki is fith, Azuza is sixth, and I'm seventh." Natsume spoke.

"How come she isn't talking?" a boy with short black hair said.

"Because she doesn't want to...whatever your name is." Rin said with some attitude.

"My name is Subaru. I'm the ninth child."

"Well, now I know. Now I know." Rin said.

"Your hair is really pretty." said a guy with mauve eyes said.

"Thanks! I've been known for having those luxurious locks that everyone talks about." Nagisa boasted.

"He was talking to all of us, numskull." Rin said.

"My name is Louis and I'm the eight child." Louis said.

"Hey, Yusuke. I didn't know that you were part of this...colorful family." Rin said.

"Thanks. Being the eleventh doesn't have it's perks at all." Yusuke said, his arms folded as he let off an annoyed air around him.

"And you should all know who I am." a boy with a huge ego said.

"But we don't" the girls, save for Kana, said.

"What the hell?! I'm Futo Asahina! The twelfth child. My stage name is Asakura Futo, for when I, you know, song!" Futo said as he tried to get a reaction form the girls.

"Look, we never heard of you, so just get over it." Nagisa said.

"Our turn. That's Kana. She's older than all of us, eighteen to be exact. She doesn't talk much, if not, at all. Also, don't piss her off." Umi said. Kana waved her hand and then put it back down to her side as she went over to Ema and laid her head on her shoulder. She whispered something in Ema's ear and Ema nodded in response, causing Kana to smile a little, only to go back to frowning.

"I'm Umi, the second oldest. I play traditional sports and stuff of that nature." Umi said, earning a stare from both Natsume and Subaru. 'Interesting.' they both thought.

"Oh, it's my turn! Sorry." Rin turned down her music and began to speak. "I'm Rin. I'm the fourth one and I listen to music most of the time, so don't get upset if I can't hear you cause I gave you full warning." Rin said as she turned the music back up.

"Oh." Wataru said a little sad that he wouldn't get to be talking to two of his five sisters whenever he wanted.

"I'm the last one! I'm Nagisa. I compete in tons of singing and dancing competitions. But, I only do it for fun!"

"Probably because you can't sing." Futo said underneath his breath.

"At least I'm not some 'Justin Beiber' wannabe, honey." Nagisa shot back.

"Damm!" Tsubaki, Rin, and Yusuke said.

"What did you say?!" Futo said in a challenging tone, which Nagisa was ready o accept.

"Why don't we take another family photo?" Masaomi suggested, therefore officially ending the impending feud.

"Fine by me!" the two said as they growled at each other from their respective positions.

The brothers, Ema, and the girls went over to the photographer to take another photo.

"Can we get one more photo please?" Ukyo asked.

The photographer nodded and prepared to take the photo. Everyone stood next to each other side by side. 'I hope this was the right choice to live with these people.' Kana thought as she noticed Kaname looking at her with a smile. 'I can't wait to live with my new sisters!' Wataru thought as he held hands with Masaomi and Ema. 'Ema can't be that dense, can she? I mean, it's kinda obvious that these guys like her.' Umi thought as she looked at Subaru and Natsume. 'This ought to be a fun, new experience.' Hikaru thought. As the photographer finally took the picture, each of the siblings wondered what was going to happen now that they were an official family.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Wait, just leave it in the reviews!**

**Nagisa: We can't wait for what happens next time!**

**Futo: Whatever happens, I'll warn you if she tries to sing.**

**Nagisa: Look you little prick!**

**Futo: I'm taller than you...**

**Nagisa: Ahhh!**

**Ninjagirl20: Bye!**


	3. Everything Has Beauty, But Not Everybody

**Hey everybody! Don' think that I forgot all about you. Like I said, I'll post new chapter every week or if I'm having a really good day! So, maybe I'll post up another chapter on Wednesday, mostly because I like to call it 'Hump Day'! Any-who, time for the disclaimer.**

**Rin: Ninjagirl20 doesn't own Brother's Conflict or any of the names/brands/objects that happen to appear in rl (real life).**

**Umi: She just own us, and aren't we awesome?!**

* * *

It was exactly one month after the siblings started living together and Rin already had a lot to deal with. Besides school and homework, there was the obvious fact that most, if not, all of her brothers were hitting on Ema. She could see it in the way she observed them. Sometimes when she was downstairs, she would study some of their faces and knew that they were filled with lust.

Currently, Rin was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking about what to do for Christmas. 'I really don't want to have to buy seventeen friggin presents just for this holiday. I just bought birthday presents for the triplets.' Rin thought as she was siting there scrolling through her music library. Suddenly, a hand moved a piece of hair out of her face. She clutched the Ipod in her hand and stood up on the couch. She was glad for a second that she didn't wear any socks because she definitely would've slipped on the floor. She looked up with an angry and surprised look on her face. To her confusion, it was Hikaru, whose was bent over and his hand was frozen in place. Kaname and Yusuke were also there.

"What are you doing you crazy novelist?" Rin said still standing on the couch.

"I was trying to ask if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with the last minute buyers, a.k.a., us." Hikaru said as he used a wide array of colorful hand gestures. Rin still stood there for a minute. 'This _will _be easier than going by myself. Plus, I could find out what these guys want in the process.' Rin thought for a minute, but still staring at Hikaru i the process.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Hikaru waved his hand i her face.

"First of all, don't wave your hand in my face. Second of all, I'll go, but it's just because I haven't bought anything yet." Rin stepped off the couch and went up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke hollered.

"To get my socks, shoes, and coat. BRB." Rin ran up the stairs and disappeared into the elevator.

Yusuke sat down on the couch and took out his phone, only to jump to his feet in surprise. He suddenly excused himself and went out the door in rapid fire. "What the hell?" was Kaname's only response and Hikaru just waved it off as puberty. Rin came back down wearing a purple coat over her red sweater, leaving her green stockings exposed, the bottom part tucked into her red boots. She re-styled her hair so that it was in a high ponytail.

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked automatically.

"You like him that much?" Kaname said with a smirk.

"No. He was the only person I could talk to about kid stuff while we were out." Rin said a little annoyed.

"You can talk to us about that kinda stuff as well, you know. We did go to high school, too." said Hikaru.

"Yeah, in the stone age."

Rin started walking out the door and towards the car. Kaname and Hikaru followed suit, Hikaru unlocking the car door and getting into the passenger's side. Kaname slid into the driver's seat and took the keys from Hikaru, who smirked a little. Once they were on the road for a good couple of minutes, Rin decided to make the car ride a little more interesting.

"So, Kaname, I heard something interesting lately." she started.

"Oh, what was that?"

"That you're a monk. True or false?"

"True. Where are you going with this, Rin-chan" Kaname started to get suspicious.

"Nowhere. Now, if I am correct, a monk is supposed to have his head shaved and live by a code of honor that is in no way adulterous. Aren't I correct?" Rin said in a deadly-ish tone.

Oh would you look at that, we're already at the mall! Well, let's go, everybody out of the car!"

Kaname rushed out of the car, Hikaru staying behind so that he could help Rin out of the car. He gave her a look of suspicion, too. "What? I was just about to ask him why he wasn't off studying in the mountains." Rin said as she lied through her teeth. She began to walk away from Hikaru, but he caught her arm just in time. "You do realize that I dress as a woman and gather information through trickery, right?" he said. Rin was too shocked to say anything. She was the best liar anywhere within a thousand mile radius. She could lie her way out of any situation, so when she was caught by Hikaru of all people, you can believe that she was just more than pissed off.

"Who exactly do you think you're trying to lie to?"

"A novelist who doesn't know what he's talking about or doing. So let go."

"I don't think so."

Hikaru pulled her in close and held her there for a good couple of minutes, face to face. They both had looks of stubborn on them, neither one of them refusing to break it. "I can tell that you're scared, you know. The look is all over your face." Hikaru said smugly. "N-no it's not!" Rin struggled with her words. "Oh really? You're struggling to get out your words and putting up a fake front just so that your true feelings don't get discovered. Well guess what, I already figured you out." Rin's eyes went wide as she stared right at Hikaru. Hikaru smirked and leaned in, his lips getting ready to touch hers. Rin closed her eyes tightly and waited for the touch of her lips against Hikaru's, but it never came. She opened one of her eyes to see Hikaru with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Thank you very much."

"For what?" Rin said in a shaky voice.

"For helping me gather my research for my upcoming noir novel!" he said triumphantly. "I wanted to see how a high school girl would react if the 'tough act' tables were turned on her!"

Rin blinked a couple times before him lightly on the head with her fist. "See, we can talk about kid stuff." Hikaru said. "That's not kid stuff you moron! Kid stuff is school and life and love and shit like that!" Rin said as she started walking away. She could hear Hikaru chuckling lightly as he caught up with her, but she was too busy trying to hide her blush because she didn't want to hear from Hikaru or Kaname, especially Hikaru.

As they walked into the store, Kaname was surrounded by most of the store female customers. "Really Kaname? We were out there for, like, five minutes! I mean, come on!" Rin yelled at her older, obviously perverted, brother.

In less than a half and hour, Rin had finally stopped procrastinating and finished her holiday shopping and even managed to get a new pair of headphones. "What took you so long before?" Kaname asked as he was helping Rin take out the bags from the car and bring them inside the house. Kaname looked over at Rin when he didn't get an answer. She was too busy staring at something inside one of the bags with a happy look on her face. Kaname took that bag and looked inside the bag as well to see what she was looking so happy about. It was a quill with ink and a paper set. Kaname looked confused and looked over at Rin to see a very pissed look on her face.

"Is there something the matter with you?" Rin said with an attitude. Kaname grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know how you did it, but somehow you stole my gaze." Kaname whispered.

"Look, you better not be trying to pull that same crap the Hikaru-" Rin clamped up after she spoke the novelist's name.

"What really happened when you were still at the car with Hikaru?" Kaname pressed.

"Nothing, now can we please go inside? I'm beginning to feel the cold air through my jacket." Rin said.

Suddenly, she was really warm inside. It was then that she discovered why she was feeling this warmth: Kaname was the one kissing her. She tried to pull away, but he pinned her to the car. When they finally pulled apart, Rin looked at him like he was crazy. "What he hell are you doing?!" she half yelled, half whispered. "Doing what Hikaru wouldn't." Rin removed herself from Kaname's person, grabbed her bags and went inside the house and up to her room. As she opened the door, she found Juli, Ema, and Nagisa in there. They were playing video games in the dark. 'I'm way too tired to stop them.' After Rin took off her jacket and shoes, she plopped down o her bed and went under the covers. "Did you find the information useful, Rin-chan?" Juli said as he cuddled up next to her, his fluffy tail brushing up against her nose. "No. And the next time I ask for information regarding anybody in this house, don't tell me. I'll figure it out by myself." Rin said as she pulled the covers over her head and drifted off to sleep, trying to get the nights events out of her head and heart.

Yusuke's Side Story

So, you're probably wondering what happened with Yusuke. Well, let's find out what the text.

Yusuke was outside thinking a bunch of thoughts when he read the text message, which read **'Let's do it, Yusuke! From Ema'**. Yusuke knew that Ema was at the convenience store. He thought it was a little weird that she wanted to do it there. 'Maybe in the bathroom.' he thought as he arrived. He found Ema waiting outside for him with a basket in her hands.

"Yusuke, are you ready to do it?"

"Yes!"

"Great! I love shopping for Christmas dinner a little early than usual. It gives us time to prepare for everything, don't you think?" Ema smiled as she went inside the store. Yusuke stood there shocked that he had to endure such a painful moment in his young life. "Yusuke, if wait out there, you're going to catch a cold." Ema said.

'Well, doing this with her is better than not doing anything with her at all, right?' Yusuke asked himself as he tried to cheer himself up for Ema's sake.

* * *

**Awww! Poor Yusuke!**

**Yusuke: I hate the convenience store now and forever.**

**Ema: What was the Yusuke?**

**Yusuke: Nothing!**

**Ninjagirl20: Wow...Like always guys, don't forget to follow or favorite me. And don't hesitate to leave me a review here and there. I want to hear what you have to say about the side stories and whether I should continue them or not. Thanks and see you either Wednesday or next Sunday! Bye!**


	4. You Can't Fall If You Don't Climb: 03

**I know this is late, so I'm just going to do the disclaimer cause the others are asleep. I don't own BroCon or any objects you may notice in the rl (real world). Thanks. Oh, and don't forget to review! They're am authors favorite food!**

* * *

So, it was finally Christmas, you know, Santa coming down the chimney, putting up stockings around the fire place, and eating candy canes of different colors. The whole nine yards. But for some reason, this year's Christmas wasn't like the one the girls had been through in previous years. Nagisa had been the one to notice it, starting from when Rin came in her room the night before Christmas Eve, all the way down to the last unopened present.

"Yay! I've been wanting a new bow and arrow set for awhile now." Umi said as she hugged the set to her chest. 'What could she possibly want to do with a bow and arrow set?' Subaru thought as he stared at her, a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Thank you, Nagisa!" she said in a grateful tone.

"No problem." Nagisa was busy playing with her Christmas-themed footsie pajamas. Kana sat there playing with her new toy helicopter that she got from Ukyo. But she wasn't using it for play, no, she was using it to terrorize Tsubaki. As the toy helicopter whirred behind him, gaining speed, he was busy running away, shouting for help. "I don't understand why you're coming after me?!" Tsubaki yelled as he ran up the stairs and back down again.

"Ah." was her only response.

"Don't give me that 'ah' crap!" Tsubaki yelled, only to cause Kana to get a little bit angrier and speed up the helicopter so that it was right on his ass. "Ah!" Tsubaki yelled.

"While this is very entertaining, I'm hungry. Are we going to eat now?" Futo said in that way that made you want to punch him but you couldn't because it was Christmas. "Yes, Futo-kun. Let's go to the table now." Ema said as she got up and went over to the table with Yusuke and Rin.

The seating arrangement went like this: Ukyo and Masaomi were at the head of the table, but on opposite ends. To Ukyo's left sat Iori, Natsume, Yusuke, Ema, Kaname, Rin, Hikaru, Natsume, Umi, and Subaru. To Masaomi's right was Wataru, Kana, Azuza, Tsubaki, Louis, Nagisa, Futo, and Juli, who was keeping an eye on Ema from afar.

"Is that rat thing even allowed at the table?" Futo said, earning a growl from Juli

"You're allowed at the table, so what's the problem?" Nagisa shot back.

"What did you call me?"

"A rat, Futo. Maybe you should take those supplementary lessons on Sundays, too, since you're obviously lacking in the vocab department."

"Look you heifer," Futo began. Suddenly, an arrow was shot right between them and went straight into the wall. "Next time I won't miss." Umi said as she put her bow down. 'This girl is crazy!' Natsume and Subaru thought as they looked at Umi with a scared and surprised look on both their faces. Nagisa got herself some rice, potatoes, and fish and started eating, giving some food to Juli when he passed by. Kaname was putting tomatoes on Rin's plate like she wasn't even there.

"You know, I can see what you're doing. Stop it." Rin said as she ate her eggs.

"But I hate tomatoes." Kaname said as he continued to do what Rin was asking him not to do.

"What makes you think that I want to eat your tomatoes, Kaname?" Kaname took Rin's face in one hand and a fork with a slice of tomatoes in the other hand and was about to feed her when someone else's mouth took the tomatoes instead. "That was so delicious, Kaname. I don't understand why you don't like tomatoes." Hikaru said as he spoke through the tomato bits in his mouth. Rin and Ema laughed and continued to eat.

"That was really tasty! Thank you Ukyo-nii and onii-chan!" Wataru said.

"Kana-san helped make it, too, Wataru." Ema said, causing everyone to look at Kana. She looked up from her plate and started to hyperventilate a little. She got up from the table and went upstairs and disappeared into the hallway. "Aw, I didn't even get a chance to thank her." Wataru pouted. "How about I go and tell her for you Wataru?" Masaomi said as he ruffled the smaller child's hair. Wataru nodded his head and excused himself.

"Two down, sixteen to go." Tsubaki said underneath his breath.

"I'm gonna go, too. I've got practicing to do in the park." Subaru said.

"Can I come, too? I have a feeling that if I don't go, I'll never get out of this house." Umi said that last part with some sarcasm.

"S-sure." Umi did a small fist-pump and went upstairs to get a jacket on.

"I'm coming, too." Natsume said.

"Whatever." Subaru got up to get himself a coat, too, leaving Natsume to go to the couch.

"And as much as I'd love to stay around and chat with you all, I have a book due tomorrow that I haven't even finished yet. So I need to get home." Hikaru said as he excused himself from the table.

"You want me to keep you company until you have to take the train? I have to go up to the school to give in my Christmas assignment." Rin said as she turned down the volume on her headphones.

"Oh yes! More high school questions!" Hikaru clapped his hands together as Rin went towards the elevator to go get her coat.

"I guess the rest of us are on clean up duty." Nagisa said.

"Ew,no. I'm too good to clean." Futo said as he tried to get away.

"Look you Asian Justin Beiber, get your ass over here and help us clean! I could care even less if you had kidney stones!" Nagisa said.

"I'm going to go check on Kana." Masaomi said as he headed up the stairs, hoping to avoid the oncoming fight. He went to the fifth floor and rang the doorbell. 'I hope she's not too upset to talk.' Masaomi thought as he waited for the door to move.

Kana went over to the door and opened it. She was confused as to why Masaomi was standing in front of her door.

"Ah?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Wataru wanted to thank you earlier for helping prepare the food. And I want to apologize for the way we acted earlier." Masaomi said. "Also, I wanted to make sure you were okay since you were hyperventilating earlier." he added with a smile.

"Ah." Kana said as she nodded her head in understanding. 'So all he came up here to do was to thank me and apologize, huh? I guess he's not so bad. Plus, he wanted to see if I was okay. It's been awhile sine that's happened.' Kana thought as a smile and barely visible smile appeared on her face, but Masaomi saw it.

"Hey there, Kana! I-" Tsubaki was met with a slam from Kana's door.

"Oi, Tsubaki." Masaomi sighed as he shook his head and walked away.

"What? I was just going to ask her to play a video game with me and Azuza." Tsubaki said with a blank look on his face.

Kana's back was against the door, a frazzled look on her face. 'What the hell was that?! Did I actually smile at Masaomi-nii?' Kana thought as she went over to her desk and sat down. She put her head down on the desk until someone came in.

"Are you feeling okay?" Umi asked.

"Ah." Kana said quickly.

"Don't do that! I want a straight answer. I don't care how old you are, you will answer me, got it?" Umi scolded the older girl.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't have somewhere to be or something?" Kana said, hoping that the overused line would work.

"Oh crap! Yeah! Later!" Umi said as she left the room door wide open and raced down the hallway. Kana went up to close the door and was about to when her hand was touching somebody else's. She looked up to see Ukyo. Of course she freaked out and just slammed the door in his face, too. 'What did I do?" Ukyo thought as he stood there blankly, letting the glasses slip off the bridge of his nose.

Umi's Side Story

Umi sat on one of the park benches as she watched Subaru practicing for his next match, which was supposed to be sometime at the end of February, according to Natsume anyway.

"Subaru-nii is really talented, isn't he?" Umi said, only getting a nod from Natsume in response. 'Wow, I guess he must not like me that much as I thought. Well, there are always going to be those types of people, I suppose.' Umi thought as she went back to watching Subaru. Suddenly, Subaru stopped what he was doing and started walking over to the two. Umi really wasn't all that concerned since she thought he was walking over to Natsume, but he stopped directly in front of her. She looked up at him to see a really nervous face, red hinting at his cheeks.

"Can I help you with something, nii-san?" Umi said in a surprised tone.

"Y-you said that you played sports before, when we were at the wedding, r-right?"

"You are right as rain!" Umi gave the thumbs up as she answered the question.

"What d-do you play?"

"Kyu-do, kendo, aikido, stuff like that."

"Those aren't sports." Subaru said immediately.

"Subaru, just because it doesn't involve a ball doesn't mean it's no a sport." Natsume said.

"Yeah, what he said." Umi said, not knowing what to say at this point since he brother basically just insulted half of her livelihood.

"Come with me. I'm going to teach you a little about a real sport." Subaru said as he pulled Umi up to her feet, practically tugging at her to follow him. Once they were at the court, Subaru gave Umi a ball and gave her a lesson on shooting. "It's not as easy as it looks, you know." he said once Umi had tried and failed about three times already. "Well, you're so good! You're making it look like a piece of cake." Umi said in fake frustration. Suddenly, Umi thought of an idea. "Hey! Why don't you come behind me and guide my arms! Maybe finally it will work!" Umi was so excited that she didn't even notice that Subaru's face was bright red. "A-are you sure about this?" he said. "Positive! Now come here!" Subaru did as he was told and immediately found the problem. "Oh, you're not tucking your arms in, Umi." Subaru instructed her. She did as she was told and got into position to make the shot. She threw the ball in the air and waited for it to go in the net...which it did. Umi turned around and faced Subaru.

"Ohmygosh, I made two baskets!" Umi said as she clapped excitedly.

"Actually, you scored two points, but who cares!" Subaru said as he pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly, Subaru moved away from her, his hands still gripping her arms, and stared at her intently. "What?" she said nervously. He then hugged her again. Umi was glad that at least one of the two people she was hanging out with liked her. She suddenly felt a shiver and saw a black shadow cast over her. She broke away from Subaru's hug and turned around to stare up at Natsume, who, by the way, looked very pissed.

"Subaru, you're going to loose your game if you continue to not focus." Natsume said harshly. He grabbed Umi arm and looked at her sternly. "And you're going home right now." Umi looked at him with her own set of harsh eyes. In the end, Umi wound up going home by herself after she knocked Natsume upside the head with her fist and left Subaru alone in the park. 'I hate having brothers!' was the only thought going through her mind as the snow started to fall as she made her way back to the mansion.


	5. Why Can't We Be Friends?: 05

**Hello again! And happy Veteran's Day! I've recently been getting alot of followers and stuff, but I would really like it if you could review on the story so I can see what you think of it. Thanks a bunch and stuff! And now...the disclaimer!**

**Kana: Ninjagirl21 doesn't own Brother Conflict or the material that you may come across in this fanfic...**

**Yusuke: She just owns those guys.**

**Kana:...**

* * *

So, Wataru's birthday had finally passed. He was very happy that Ema had made him a cake, with Kana's assistance of course. Everyone was also back in school and awaiting the end of the month, which was when the Asahina's would be taking a family vacation. Currently, Nagisa was at after-school in her advanced singing and dancing class. She had been asked to do a concert in the park that was opening up nearby. She was kind of excited because the people who had asked her said that they had heard about her when they were overseas scouting talent. They heard her singing, but they never got to ask her since she had come back to Japan before they asked. Nagisa had already informed them that she didn't want to sign onto anything, she just wanted to sing, so they asked her to do a concert for the opening of the new park. Currently, Nagisa was struggling to learn a new dance move.

"Again, Nagisa-chan. And a five, six, seven, eight!" the teacher instructed her.

'Turn, cross, kick then slide! To the floor and up again!' Nagisa thought as she finally completed the dance. "Perfect, you'll be ready for the concert tomorrow for sure! Just keep practicing and you'll be fine." the teacher said as she left for the day. Nagisa changed back into her school uniform, got her bag, and started to head home. She left the school and had gotten halfway around the block when a limo drove up right next to her. She continued to walk as the window rolled down and a familiarly annoying voice came out of the vehicle.

"Whatcha doing?" Futo said.

"Walking home like every other normal teenage person my age." Nagisa said as she took out her phone and started texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" he said a little annoyed that the cellular device was interrupting his chat.

"A friend of mine."

"Is it a boyfriend?"

"Ohmygosh, yes, Futo! It's my boyfriend! Are you happy now?!"

Nagisa said as she ran the rest of the way home. 'God! Why does he always do that?' Nagisa said, slowing down as she neared the house. When she got in, there was a banner that said 'Congrats!' and a cake waiting for her on the table. Louis, Masaomi, Rin, Ema, Yusuke, Wataru, and Subaru were there. Futo had just thorugh the door when he saw it.

"Ah! For me, you guys really shouldn't have! I mean, really. Who made this banner, a five year old?" Futo said as he went from joy to dissapointment in no less than five seconds.

"Look, ish-for-brains! This isn't for you! It's for Nagisa since she's having a concert in the park tomorrow! And Wataru made the banner!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You know what?!"

Nagisa went over and looked at Ema. "Who told you?" she asked as she got a piece of cake. "Your teacher called and asked if we were going? How come you didn't tell us, Nagi-chan" the way Ema said it almost gave the boys, except for Louis and Wataru, nosebleeds. "'Cause, it's not that important, Ema-babes." Nagisa said as she sat down in one of the chairs. Ema followed her and sat down right beside her. "Of course it is! You're my sister and I'm supposed to be cheering you on when things like this happen!" Ema said kind of harshly. "Ema, I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay?" Nagisa said in a kind of mean way. Ema nodded and continued to stare at her sister until she noticed that Juli was doing the same.

"Louis, something's wrong with Nagi-chan and we have to figure it out for Chii's sake!" Juli said to Louis.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

After the mini celebration, Nagisa went up to her room via the stairs so that she could change out of her school cloths. Inside, she found Louis and Juli. They were sitting on her bed talking to one another about the various events of the day.

"How can I help you, boys?" Nagisa said.

"Is everything okay?" Louis asked.

"If cats and dogs are falling from the sky, that means that I'm seeing things and since I'm not, I'm okay." Nagisa said as she opened her closet and selected some blue basketball shorts and a green t-shirt that said 'I'm A Freak!' with hearts all over it. She went to the bathroom, changed, and came back out. She got on her bed and was on her knees as she went behind Louis and started messing with his hair.

"Sorry, I'm just so stressed out between the concert and Ema and everything else." Nagisa said as she started corn-rowing Louis' hair.

"It's okay. It feels nice to have someone else do my hair for a change." Louis said as he smiled at Juli and winked, letting him know that the problem was fixed.

Nagisa continued to do his hair, when suddenly, she felt her right hand go numb. The same thing happened with her left hand. Louis noticed this and turned around to see terror all over Nagisa's face. "Not again." she whispered. She jumoed off the bed and headed straight for the door. She tried to bust it down with her feet, but it wasn't working. "Nagisa, we have to get you some help." Louis said as he opened the door and picked Nagisa up and put her over his shoulder. By the time they reached downstairs, her body was completely numb and she could barely move a muscle. Masaomi was downsairs with Rin and Ema, as he was showing them a medical journal that he had gotten when he went to South Africa.

"Masaomi-nii..."Nagisa said groggily. The three looked up and noticed that Nagisa had blacked out just as she made eye contact with Masaomi. He rushed over and thanked Louis, telling him that he'd take care of her. He placed her on the table and immediately checked for her vitals. "Strange, she's fine, but her eyes, it's like that life has been sucked out of them." And he was right, as Nagisa looked like she was beyond scared straight. Not only that, but there was something that was happening to her right before their very eyes. Her hair was turning white!

Nagisa had woken up and didn't want to get up because she knew that her head was going to kill her if she did. "Explain yourself." She heard Masaomi's voice and didn't know where it was coming from until she turned her head and saw the four oldest brothers. "I ate horse meat and just contracted the disease today." Masaomi nodded his head, got up, and was about to leave the room when Ukyo threw a pillow at him.

"She was lying! But it was strangely believable...Anyway, what's going on, Nagisa-chan? What happened?" Ukyo said.

"I have 'Marie Antoinette' Syndrome. It causes my hair to go white when I get stressed out or angry. I guess I was so stressed out about the concert and angry about Ema that I didn't notice that it was going happening." Nagisa explained to her brothers.

"That's real?! Wow, amazing!" Hikaru said.

"No it's not. Do you realize that because of this, I've had to take so many anger management classes just so that I'm not constantly getting angry? Everyday I have to live in fear cause if I get a tiny bit angry or a tiny bit stressed, this happens?" Nagisa said as tears welled up in her eyes and she pointed to her stark white hair.

"Nice going, Hikaru. You made her cry." Kaname whispered.

"Sorry! I was trying to be considerate!" Hikaru whispered back.

Nagisa was now sobbing as she stared up at the ceiling. She remembered how she would get teased because her hair went white one other time in the second grade. But back then, she wasn't friends with Ema yet, nor was she part of her family. 'How could this have gone so wrong? I was fine earlier in the day. I wasn't even stressed out the concert. And even if Ema was stern with me, it wouldn't be enough to cause this to happen.' Suddenly, Nagisa sat up in the bed and stared at the door. Kaname gave her a tissue to dry her face, which she accepted but she was lost in thought.

"Is she thinking or something?" Ukyo said a little worried that his sister was just staring into space.

"She's probably just staring off into space, like all...normal...teenage...girls do. Right?" Hikaru said, making a mental note to put Rin in more 'life-like' situations.

Nagisa got off the bed slowly and walked over to the door, placing her right hand on the door. She came to the realization that the whole incident had started when she was with Futo afterschool. 'That jerk!' Nagisa raged and started kicking at the door. Masaomi wanted to say something, but her really didn't to come between a girl and her emotions. She then opened the door and went down the hallway, passing Louis and Ema. They were trying to find Juli.

"Nagisa! Where are you going?! You really should stay in bed!" Ema said in her concerned voice.

"I really don't think it is safe for you to be up-an-about when you just recovered from an unexpected attack." Louis said as he tried to convince Nagisa so go back to bed. Ukyo, Masaomi, Kaname, and Hikaru came out and tried to follow Nagisa to stop her, but they were currently caught up in an attack from Juli, who was throwing nuts at them. Nagisa reached Futo's room, only to be meet with a note. 'I'll be back later you idiots. I've got stuff to do. Don't screw up you baka-Nagisa.' Nagisa saw the letter, ripped it up and shouted at the top of her lungs. She yelled so loud that she blew out three of the street lamps and the family's car alarms went off .

Later that night, after much convincing from Rin and Yusuke to just go to bed, she did. Nagisa had taken a shower and actually smelled like cherries by the sea. She wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt with red bed shorts. She had stayed up past nine to think about what songs she was going to sing. Nagisa was at her desk, clicking the pen on and off, as only one song came to mind. 'Still Into You'. Nagisa sighed as she put the pen down on the desk and blew a piece of her hair out of her eyes, which didn't help much because it was still covering her eye. 'Of course they would ask me to sing American songs! It's not that I can't do it, it's just finding the right one to go with the mood!' She threw a mini temper-tantrum and started flailing her arms everywhere until she heard a knock on the door and a couple rings on the doorbell. The knocks were becoming persistent as she neared the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Nagisa said as she opened the door to reveal Futo. He was holding something in his hands, but she couldn't see it, so she decided not to bother with him, as she was still pissed about what happened earlier. "What do you want?" she said with an attitude.

"Masaomi told me what happened and he said that it was in my best interest to apologize." he said stubbornly.

"And you listened?"

"NO! But then, I saw Kana coming from around the corner, and you know the rest..." Nagisa let out a small laugh and smiled a little. "Hey, the color is coming back to your hair." Futo said as he reached over to touch it. Nagisa slapped his hand away and looked him in the eyes a little uneasy.

"So, what's that in your hand?" she asked.

"A couple of DVD's. My cd player is broken, so I'm watching them in here." Futo said as we walked in without asking.

"Oh, okay. Sure Futo you can come right in. In fact, why don't you make yourself at home?" Nagisa said sarcastically.

"Thank you. As a matter of fact, I will!"

Nagisa growled an snatched the cd's from Futo and put on of them into the DVD player. Once it started playing, Nagisa recognized it easily. "Oh I love 'Now You See Me'! They're in the process of making a second one! Or so I've heard..." Nagisa said. It was a couple of minutes in when Futo noticed that Nagisa was watching the movie intently, as if her life depended on it. 'Hmmm...' Futo thought of a wicked plan as a smirk grew on his face. He started twirling a piece of Nagisa's hair, but Nagisa didn't slap his hand hand away because she was too interested in the movie to care. He was staring at her while he did it and ultimately pulled her down on the floor, forcing Nagisa to snap out of the movie and wonder why Futo was on top of her. 'What the hell? What in the world is he trying to pull?' Nagisa thought as Futo continued to smirk at her.

"You're hair is going to turn white, isn't it?" Futo said as he quickly got closer to Nagisa's face.

"No." she said plainly. Futo's smirk faded to a frown filled with disgust.

"Why not?!" he practically yelled.

"Because I'm not scared of you." The simple statement rang through the room, making it seem like the movie wasn't even playing. Nagisa then pushed Futo off of her and sat back down on her bed. He sat there on the floor in shock and blinked his eyes a couple of times. She looked his way and went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"If that's all you came here to do, and I suspect it is, then you can leave now. I'll return the cd's later." Nagisa said as she pushed Futo out of her room.

'What just happened?' Futo asked himself as he walked down the hall.

**Kana's Side Story**

'I wonder what Futo's up to?' Kana thought to herself as she came around the corner to see Futo beginning to have an argument with Masaomi. Suddenly, he spotted her and he quickly went up the stairs without another word. 'Wow...' she thought with a bored look on her face. She then looked at Masaomi and gave him a nod, letting him know that she was okay and nothing interesting had happened to her throughout the day. Kana went into the kitchen to see Ukyo and Ema making soup. She then looked out the window and saw that it wasn't raining. 'Why is she making soup?' Then is dawned on her that someone must have been sick.

"Who's sick?" Kana said, her voice coming out in cracks.

"No one's sick. But, whenever you don't talk for long periods of time, your voice-box gets dry, causing your words to come out like that." Ema explained as she put some soup in a bowl for Kana. "Now go sit down and eat. Then, I want you to say this to me when you finish." Ema handed Kana a bowl of soup with a spoon and a paper with some words on it.

Kana nodded and went to the table. She tasted the soup and her eyes went wide. 'Why the hell is this thing so spicy?!' she thought as she fanned her mouth and started scratching her throat. She looked at the paper and saw the words that Ema wanted her to say and ran back into the kitchen. "Ema, please give me some water!" Kana shouted, her words coming out crystal clear. "Ema went upstairs, but she told me to give this to you." Ukyo handed the glass of water to Kana and she drank it like there was no tomorrow. She handed it back to him, their fingers touching slightly. Ukyo blushed and dropped the glass, only for it to be saved by Kana in the nick-of-time. "You dropped this." she said as she placed it on the counter. Ukyo thanked her and continued to to stir the soup, all the while he kept thinking how soft her hands were. Kana was beginning to feel the sleep take over and went back upstairs. However, Masaomi caught her by the arm.

"Can I help you, Masaomi-nii?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes. Can we take a walk outside for a bit?"

Kana nodded and went for a walk with Masaomi in the back of the house. "Did you know about Nagisa's syndrome?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. She just didn't want any of us to say anything, especially to you, because she didn't want to cause a commotion." Kana said as she looked up at the sky. "Where's the north star?" she asked randomly.

"You do realize I'm not that kind of doctor, right?" he said with a straight face.

"I know, but shouldn't all doctors know this kind of stuff? I mean, they should know a little bit of everything because there are different kinds of doctors." Kana explained. Masaomi took her left hand and guided her to where it was.

"It's right over...there."

"Oh, I see it now." Kana said as she looked at the star that was shinning really bright. There was an awkward silence between the two, well, for Masaomi anyway because Kana was used to not talking. But, there was something that he noticed, Kana's bangs were covering up her eyes. In fact, he'd never even seen her eyes. He used his other hand to try and move the bangs but Kana stopped him.

"You reall don't want to do that. Why don't we go inside now. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure most of you guys had to take off from work to see Nagisa do her singing thingy tomorrow, right?" Masaomi nodded and bent down, his back facing Kana.

"You wanna ride?" he said as he pointed to his back.

"Really?"

"Hey, if someone asked me if I wanted a ride, I would definitely say 'yes'."

"Okay." Kana said as she laughed and got on her brother's back.

"Oh, I got a laugh out of you! I must be funny." he said as he carried her back to her room.

"Don't quit your day job." she said back.

Masaomi laughed as he bought Kana back to her room. He let her down gently in front of her room and patted her head. "Goodnight, Kana." Kana nodded and waved to Masaomi as she entered her room. He suddenly turned her around by her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. He then scurried off to his room which was a little way's down the hall. Kana closed her door and slid down, covering her cheek with her hand and blushing. But, there was a blank expression on her face. 'What the heck is happening to me?'

* * *

**Thanks again! And don't worry, the next chapter will be up next week! Seeya, wouldn't wanna be ya!**


	6. Love Is Like Singing: 06

**I just wanna take the time to thank all of you lovely people out there for reading this story, even though I'm just getting started. I'm really motivated to write after the way this chapter ended!**

**I don't own BroCon or any of the music/objects/people that you happen to come across in real life. Now on with the show!**

* * *

All day, the girls, except for Ema and Kana, had been humming various tunes since Nagisa had left earlier in the morning. They couldn't wait for the concert and had to exert some of that extra energy somehow. So, singing was the outlet they had. At the moment, Rin was sweeping the floor and just so happened to pass by Tsubaki and Azusa as she sang one of the American-type songs from her Ipod.

"Since you been gone, I can breath for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you..."

"What on earth are you singing?" Tsubaki said as she tried to take off Rin's headphones as she dodged every single attempt.

"A Kelly Clarkson song." she said as she removed them herself, causing her to put the broom down.

"I could of done it you know." Tsubaki pouted.

"And risk you breaking them? Yeah, I don't think so buddy. And besides, don't you have someone to bother who's not me?"

"Oh, you're right! I wonder where Ukyo is?"

Tsubaki took Azusa by the hand, who probably wanted to kill Rin for suggesting the plan to his brother, and went off to find his older brother. Rin put her headphones back on, picked up the broom , and continued sweeping once more. Just then, Umi came around the corner holding a pair of blue jeans in one hand and a pair of space-looking jeggins in the other hand. She tapped Rin's leg with her foot. Rin turned around, putting the broom down and taking her headphones off in the process.

"Why are you feeling me up with your leg?"

"Because it's my dream to feel somebody up with my leg."

"That's a pretty disturbing dream. Maybe you should go see Masaomi for that kind of thing, don't you think?"

"Shut up and stop being stupid! Which one should I wear? And mind you, he's a doctor not a psychologist, you dummy!"

"Why don't you just ask Louis-nii?"

"Because, he went with Nagisa to help her get ready."

"WHAT!" The girls looked up to see Futo in a fit of rage.

"He went to go-" Umi started

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you! Wear the jeans, you'll look like a freak if you wear the space pants."

"They're not space pants, you fool! They're jeggins!"

"Either way, you'll look like an idiot. So, you can wear whatever you want as far as I'm concerned."

Umi was so upset that, without thinking, she picked up the broom that Rin had put down and threw it over at Futo. It ended up hitting the wall next to him, but you could see that he was visibly pissed and scared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you mad?!" he hollered.

"No, but you're an idiot! I don't care what your fanbase says, Futo. You're a heartless monster who enjoys looking down on people, you sadist!" Umi said as she pointed at him.

Subaru walked around the corner at that point and hit his head on the brushes of the broom. He saw that Umi was arguing with Futo and went to put an end to it. "Come on, we have to get ready to go. " he said as he went over to Umi. "Give me two minutes." Umi went up to her room via the elevators and ended up wearing a purple skort to match with her blue v-neck shirt. She came back downstairs with a jacket and went over to Subaru.

"Are you two going to meet us there?" she asked Rin, not even paying any mind to Futo.

"Yeah. Go on without us."

"Fine. Come one Subaru, I don't want to be late and miss anything. Besides, Ema made dumplings!"

With that, the two older teens walked out the door and started for the park. Futo left soon after that, too, saying something about wanting to see how this thing would turn out. Rin was left alone in the house, or so she thought.

"You're still here?" she jumped at the voice and recognized it to be Hikaru's.

"Yeah. I wanted to change into something else before I left. I didn't know you were here. Don't you live on your own or something?" Rin said as she passed by Hikaru, who was at the bottom of the steps. She went up the stairs and reached the top, only to go over to the broom and try and pull it out of the wall.

"Yeah, but I was hungry and this the best place to get free food!" Hikaru said as watched on from where he was, smiling at his little sister's ditch efforts to remove the poor broom from it's current position.

"You know, as much as you're enjoying this, I could use the help. So get up here and start helping me now please." Rin said with a little attitude as she continued to pull on the broom.

Hikaru came up the steps and went behind her. He positioned himself so that he wouldn't end up hurting her in case the broom went fly in their general direction. "Ready? One, two, three, PULL!" The two pulled as hard as they could and just when it seemed like luck wasn't on their side, the broom came out from it's position and flew over the railing. Rin slid down to the floor in pretzel style and thanked the lord, as Hikaru huffed and puffed. She then got up and went to her room so that she could change into something new. She ended up wearing a blue Hawaiian halter dress with white hibiscus flowers on it. She wore matching white flats and tied up her hair into a bun and placed a white flower hair-tie to keep it in place. She also had a white bag with her. When she came out of the room, Hikaru was standing there with a suspicious look on his face.

'Okay...Hikaru acting creepy. Nothing new, but I still want to know what's on his mind.' Rin smiled at him and passed by him, walking down the stairs and out the door, with Hikaru following her, of course. About halfway down the road, Hikaru started asking his questions.

"Why do high-school girls wear skirts all the time?"

"Because it's part of the uniform."

"Why do they wear all that make-up, then?"

"To impress boys that they like. And not all of them do that, just a handful. The ones that don't are usually down to Earth and only wear it sometimes."

"What's it like to have a high-school crush as a girl?"

"I don't know. I've never had one."

"So what if you were swimming and-"

"Hikaru! Enough with the questions! You're not at work right now. If you hadn't noticed we're going to a concert and you're supposed to have taken off of work because of it. So, why don't you try talking about something that's not work related, okay?" Rin said in one breath.

"Okay! So, what were you doing in Kaname's room yesterday?"

"Giving him his laundry? Why?" Rin said as she eyed him, waiting for the answer.

"Because you didn't come out until, like, three hours later."

"Yeah, that's because I took a nap."

"It doesn't take three hours to take a nap, Rin."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?! Because if that's the kind of person you think I am, you are wrong as rice! And how did you even know that I was Kaname's room to begin with?!"

At that moment, Rin didn't see the Hikaru had stopped infront of her, so when she bumped into him, she didn't notice that he had bent down to kiss her. Rin was at a total loss for words. To her, it felt like the world had stopped and wasn't going to catch back up to pace until it wanted to. When they finally broke apart, Rin stood there, completely shocked and stunned that Hikaru had kissed her.

"I'm not going to loose to him of all people. Not without a fight anyway." Hikaru said as he held her hand and pulled her along.

Rin walked along with him, not really paying attention since she vaguely remembers Kaname saying the same thing to her, something about not loosing to Hikaru or something like that. When they arrived at the park, they were searching for the others. Masaomi said something about sitting on a blue blanket with green butterflies on it, so that's what they were searching for.

"Rin-chan!"

"!" Wataru flung towards Rin and wrapped his arms around her, causing a smile to go onto Hikaru's face.

"Come on, Rin-chan! Over here, over here!"

Wataru pulled on Rin's arm like they were playing tug-o-war. 'Damn, this kid is strong! What the heck is Ukyo feeding him?!' Rin thought. When they finally got over to the blanket, Rin sat down next to Ema and laid her head on her shoulder.

"What's the matter Rin?" Ema said in her nice tone.

"I'm just not used to having music in my ears or my headphones on my head." Rin said as she looked at Ema's outfit. She had worn a white cardigen sweater with tan colored tights underneath and some nice brown boots. Rin looked over at Kaname and noticed that he was wearing a suit instead of his usual perverted attire. He happened to look her way and winked at her, causing Rin to blush very faintly and look away. She looked over at the twins, who were showing Umi what exactly voice acting is.

"Like I said, you're just adjusting your voices so that you can fit the character that you're voicing."

"No we're not! We're getting into character!" Tsubaki squeaked.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever, baka-san." Umi said as she went back to her book. She took of sip of the soda she bought and looked down at her skort. She then moved over to where Subaru was sitting, noticing that he was by himself. "Why are you sitting alone?" she asked.

"N-No reason! I just wanted to sit here." he said frantically.

"Well, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked as she sat down without permission.

"S-Sure! I mean, I don't really mind or care..." he said as he watched her sit down and continue to read her book. 'She looks really cute...' he thought as she moved a piece of her hair back.

"Why is a piece of your hair dyed green?" Subaru suddenly noticed

"Because it shows my individuality as a person. It's my only outlet..." Umi said as she trailed off.

'That's pretty weird...I'll ask her about it later.' Subaru thought

"I sense that that orange-headed stubborn person is upon us." Umi said as she closed her book.

"Hello to you, too."

Umi turned around to Natsume standing over her, his shadow cloaking her in darkness. He sat down on the other side of her and looked at the book she was reading. "Harry Potter? What's that?" Umi fell back on the grass and looked at Natsume like he had just been in a hit-n-run accident. "Yo don't know who Harry Potter is?! He's the greatest wizard of all time!" Umi said as she began explaining to Natsume, and unintentionally, Subaru, the 411 on Harry Potter. Natsume was too busy looking at Umi's suggestive position to listen carefully. Meanwhile, Kana was asleep on Wataru's tummy because it was the softest thing there at the moment. Wataru, apparently didn't mind, not as much as Masaomi did anyway. He was constantly looking back at them just to make sure Wataru didn't do anything sneaky. But his eyes, and everyone else's were soon on Louis as he came back to the blanket.

"Louis, what happened to your hair?" Ukyo questioned. "I mean, it looks great, but why?" Ukyo's glasses sipping off his face.

"Looks great, don't you think? Nagisa did it yesterday before she had her accident! But there's one thing I can't understand." he said as he looked off to the side.

"What's that, Louis-nii?" Ema said as she patted Rin's head.

"A bunch of people keep nodding at me and I don't know why." he explained. When Umi heard, she stopped her explanation and started laughing a bit.

"Louis-nii, that means that you've been accepted as a hoodlom and if you ever go out on the streets, people aren't going o mess with you because they'll remember your face and go, "Yeah, he's okay in our book.", okay?"

"Oh...okay."

"And don't forget to nod back." Rin added

"Okay"

Louis sat down next to Ema and picked up a sleeping Juli who was resting on the blanket and started petting him. "When does this thing start?! We've been here for, like, and hour." Futo whined as he drank a juice pouch. "Actually, some lady is on stage right now. Look!" Yusuke said, gaining everyone's attention. Kana instantly woke up and sat up.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Nine Tails Park! We have a special treat for you today! All the way from America, Iris has come to sing a couple of songs for us today!" the lady announced, trying to talk over the screams of the crowd.

"Who's Iris?" Iori asked.

"Nagisa's stage name." Kana answered in her sleep, which creeped everyone out just a little

"Um, I thought that Nagisa wasn't signed as a singer?" Futo said as he watched the crowd at the stage go wild with excitement.

"She's not, but we never said she wasn't a hit. Back in America, she took the musical world by storm, she was also a hit internationally. So, it's not uncommon for her to have a fan base here." Umi explained. The other brothers listened in amazement at the youngest sister.

"And now, introducing, Iris!"

Nagisa had come on stage wearing a frilly, blue dress with matching boots and a white vest. Some dancers were behind her wearing similar outfits and were in ready position. As soon as the music started playing, Nagisa and the dancers started dancing to a particular:

Dance With Me Tonight - Sung By Nagisa (Iris); Originaly Sung By Olly Murs

Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies  
Iris!  
Let's go girl

My name is Iris nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
(I just want you to dance with me tonight)

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

At the end of the song, everyone was clapping and some people were even crying. The brothers were astounded and taken back by the performance. Even Futo was staring in awe at the stage. "Come on. Let's go back stage and congratulate her." Louis suggested. Everyone nodded and followed suit. When they reached the backstage, Nagisa had already changed out of her stage closed and into a nice, light-green long-sleeve shirt and a light-blue skirt that reached to her knees. She wore a pair of old sneakers with it and her hair was in a ponytail. She was fooling around with one of the balloons and was sucking in some of the air.

"Nagisa-chan, that was amazing!" Ema said as she went over to hug Nagisa.

"Ya think so?!" she said in a squeaky voice. The others looked at her and were about to freak out when she explained. "I'm just sucking on the helium in the balloon. Pretty neat, right?" she said as she started imitating Juli.

After that was sorted out the siblings separated and went to go try the different activities at the park. "I wanna go roller skating." Umi said.

"But you're wearing a skirt." Natsume said as he looked down at her attire.

"No I'm not. It's a skort. There are pants underneath it, so it's okay." Umi said as she walked up to the skating tent. Subaru and Natsume followed her as she rented some skates. Once they got their skates, they started going down the trail. Umi looked up at the trees and started spinning.

"That's p-pretty cool. When'd you learn to do that?" Subaru asked as he rolled up next to her.

"I used to do ice skating as a sport."

"That's not a sport." Subaru said bluntly just like when they were at the other park.

"Omg, Subaru, yes it is. Like Natsume said, just because it doesn't have a ball, doesn't mean it's not a sport." Umi said as she took his hand and Natsume's and started spinning them around in a circle. 'This feels nice..but I'm in love with Ema!' Subaru thought as he spun around. 'Maybe she's as bad as I thought...' Natsume thought as he spun around with the people whom he referred to as his siblings

**Nagisa's ****Back-story**

****Nagisa had moved away from the stage and started to explore the park a little bit more.

"Oi, baka-Nagisa." Nagisa knew that voice like the back of her hand. She turned around and saw Futo standing there, holding a bunch of flowers.

"Oh, who are those for?"

"You, you moron!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever?" Nagisa said as she took the flowers. "So, what can I do you for on this glorious day of days?"

"Walk with me." Futo said bluntly

Nagisa shrugged her shoulders and continued walking with Futo by her side. "So, what do you know about Ema?" Futo said in a demanding way. 'Oh, so this is about Ema...' Nagisa thought as she slumped.

"Well, I know that she's my sister and that she's not interested in sleazy, mean-spirited guys like you, Futo-kun." Nagisa said as she looked over at Futo with a serious look.

"What are you talking about? If you're implying that-"

"Yes, I'm implying that you like Ema. And you're not going to get anywhere if you keep acting like some animal straight out of hell!"

"I think I'm sensing jealousy in your voice, baka-Nagisa." Futo said, causing chills to go down Nagisa's back.

"You know what, Futo? You can do whatever the hell you want! I was actually going to try and help you win over Ema, but if all you're going to do is be an ass to me out of nowhere, than fine! You wanna be alone for the rest of your life, fine! Starting today, you're alone!" Nagisa said as she dropped the flowers and crushed them with her foot. Futo stood there with a look of anger on his face, but on the inside, he was feeling something he'd never felt before, and he knew exactly what it was: guilt. He'd bent down to the flowers and picked one of the petals up and let the wind carry it off.

Nagisa on the other hand was seething with rage, angry, and most of all, hurt. She was only trying to help. 'I guess some people are just to far along to receive help.' Nagisa thought as the tears welled up in her eyes. As she kept walking, she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, but before she could fall flat on her face, a hand bought her up by her waist. She was turned around and bought face to face with one of her other brothers: Asahina Iori.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Can't wait till next week, and sorry for taking so long. This chapter required a lot of thinking and I wanted it to go in the right direction so that you guys could enjoy just as much as I did writing it. Later!**


	7. Just Stay Out Of It: 07

Recently, Nagisa had been spending a lot of time with Iori. They were working on the flowers together, they watched movies together, and they even did their homework together. It was like they had become best friends or something. Rin couldn't figure it out and that's what she was good at. But, she did notice that she wasn't around when Futo was. Whenever he came into the room, she automatically left or came up with an excuse to leave. Rin had talked to Kana about it and Kana took it upon herself to have a little chat with her younger sister.

Kana stood infront of Nagisa's doorway and knocked on the door about three times.  
"Comin'!" Kana heard Nagisa trip on a few things as she made her way over to the door. As soon as the door opened, Kana could see why she was tripping over things: her room was a mess! Kana stepped inside and stood in the middle of the floor, her arms crossed.  
"You do realize that if you don't clean up this floor by the time dinner is ready, I'm going to ask Azusa to come and clean it up, right?" Kana said.  
"Wow, the first thing you do when you come into my room is scold me. What do you think I was doing?" Nagisa said as she picked up some dirty cloths off her bed and her floor, tossing them into her laundry basket. "Come, you can sit on the bed now." Kana did as she was told, adjusting the white shawl she was wearing on top of her black sweater dress.  
"is there anything you want to tell me?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's none of your business, that's why."  
"That's not good enough."  
"Well, what do you want me to say, Kana?"  
"I want you to tell my why your avoiding Futo and spending every waking moment with Iori!" Kana said as she stood up from the bed.  
"That is none of your business!" Nagisa said as she swung around to face her older sister, who was butting into her business.  
"Its all of my business, Nagisa! We're supposed to be a family and ever since that day at the park, you've been signaling out the rest of us! What's going on with you?!" Kana yelled.  
"Nothing! Why don't you go back to being little-miss-lonely who never talks to anybody, Kana!"

Kana shut her mouth after that and just stood there. 'I knew opening my mouth would only lead to trouble. It always does.' Kana unfolded her arms and started walking towards the door. She opened it and walked through the door and slammed it shut. Kana walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ukyo and Ema were there cooking something. Kana went over to the fridge and took out one of Wataru's juice boxes.

"What are you doing, Kana-san?" Ema asked, Ukyo looking up to see if Kaname was in the kitchen. 'Their names are so similar...' he thought, then resumed cooking.  
"I'm going up to Wataru's room to see if I can appease him into playing video games."  
"With that juice box?" Ema asked looking to the side.  
"Yup."  
"Good luck." Ema said as Kana started walking off.

Kana went back up the stairs, this time around, though, she passed by Kaname.  
"Hello my little flower-"  
"Don't even start." Kana said as she put up her hand to block his face.

Kaname was so shocked that he tripped over his robes and stumbled to the bottom of the stairs. Kana saw this and kept on walking. When she finally reached Wataru's room, she knocked on the door a couple of times, only to come face to face with Masaomi. She blinked a couple of times and then checked that she was at the right door. 'Yeah...this is the right one, so then how come...' Kana was snapped out of her thoughts by Masaomi's hand waving in her face.

"Oh, sorry...where's Wataru?"  
"He had a play-date, so I was cleaning up his room." Kana looked inside and noticed that he was failing miserably.  
"Let me take care of it." she offered as she gave Masaomi the juice box and sat him on the bed. Kane began picking up toys off the floor and put them on the shelves that were provided for them. Next, she picked up the cloths and put them in the hamper. After that, she just picked up the remaining things on the floor and put them where they belonged. "Done." Kana said as she wiped her brow.  
"How did you do that in five minutes?" Masaomi said as he sucked on the juice box.  
"I've had to clean up after my sisters for a couple of years. After some times, you get used to it and find tips and tricks." Kana smiled and sat on the floor.

Masaomi then put the juice box in the garbage and started rubbing Kana's shoulders. She shivered a little bit then let him continue. She really needed this more than she thought due from the previous stress that she just endured.

"Is everything okay?" he asked "Peachy-keen."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Just keep rubbing, doctor."

Masaomi laughed as he kept rubbing Kana's shoulder's for a couple more minutes than stopped. Kana was a little bit upset but it helped. Masaomi sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Kana touched her cheek just like she did the first time.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.  
"Just because we're family." he replied. Kana turned towards Masaomi so that now, they were face to face. Masaomi leaned in to steal a kiss from Kana, who was seriously doubting it, but wanted to do it equally. Just then, there was a knock on the door. The two quickly snapped out of their own temptation and Kana stood to her feet. She then bowed to Masaomi and walked out of the room. She was now face to face with Ukyo.

"Can I help you, Ukyo-nii?"

Kana was meet with a pair of lips. She tried to force Ukyo off of her, but her efforts were in vain. Just then, Masaomi came in and his eyes grew wide. Kana was finally able to get Ukyo off, but she was too late. Masaomi had already seen, and she already knew what was coming next. She ran back to her room and shut the door so tight that not even Juli would be able to get in there even he used his claws. 'What the hell is going on today?! I'm probably just dreaming! That's right! It's all just a dream!' Kana thought as she paced the floors. She got back into bed and closed her eyes, trying to force sleep upon herself. Kana then open her eyes and sat up on the bed. She knew that this was real and sooner or later, she was gonna have to deal with it. She got out of bed, again, for the second time today and went to the door, but stopped as her hand touched the icy doorknob. 'Why am I of all people reacting this way?' she thought sa she took a minute to assess what was going on. 'Ever since I got here, I've been getting swept up in all this love crap. I should just go back to not talking and keep to myself this time. I'll just keep pushing everyone away until they get the message.' Kana thought as she stepped out of her room. She passed by Ema and Ema could tell just by looking at Kana's body language, crossed arms, bangs in her eyes, and her walking pace slowed down to resemble that of a zombie, that she was reverting back to her old self.

"Kana?..." Ema said, getting the girl to stop.  
Kana turned around and gave Ema a cold stare before she continued on walking again. Ema knew what this was and had to get a handle on it and fast.

Masaomi's Side Story

Masaomi was utterly shocked. He felt like he'd been reliving the scene over and over again in his mind, even though the incident occurred less than a couple of seconds ago. When he stopped spacing out, he looked at Ukyo, who was currently staring at him.

"What was that?" Masaomi asked as Ukyo pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"A simple declaration of my love, Masaomi-nii." Ukyo said sternly.  
"We're siblings, Ukyo!" Masaomi yelled.  
"Well, she's more than a sibling to me and I plan on doing something about it, even if you won't! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes should you decide to come down."

Ukyo went the other way as Masaomi watched his back. He wanted so very much to punch him, but couldn't bring himself to do so. 'What am I going to do now? What should I do?' Masaomi thought as he stood there in the hallway. 


End file.
